


Some Chess Game

by myownremedy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism, brokeback mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Watching Alex's Pretty Mouth."<br/>Sean and Alex, who have been avoiding each other, finally confront each other.<br/>Charles likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> Blame drunk!Spock74 for saying: "James gets what James wants" and my brain interpreting that as Charles likes to watch while getting head from Erik.  
> Something.  
> Also blame other friends who wanted more porn. no plot required.  
> unbeta-ed, i'm sorry.  
> disclaimer: x-men first class isn't mine, y'all gay, y'all fictional, no copyright infringement intended, etc  
> edit (4-13-15): this is a transformative work. I make no money off of it. I do not own what inspired this work (X-Men: First Class), but I do own this work itself and hold full copyright over it. Thank you.

Sean has long suspected that Alex has an oral fixation.

(And that he was the biggest tease in the entire country, but that’s another story.)

The day at the pool proved it to him.

Alex had _licked_ Sean’s mouth, had forced his tongue in and – well, Sean’s old foster mum has used to read romance novels, and Sean had looked at them occasionally, and they were full of words like ‘plundering’ and ‘savaging.’

That is what Alex does to Sean’s mouth.

He also bit, and did these little breathy, moan-like noises _into Sean’s mouth,_ and Sean had reached down and tweaked one of Alex’s nipples, making Alex groan and then twist his tongue around Sean’s.

It had been fucking wonderful, and they had kissed and kissed, and then Charles’s voice had called: “Sean! Alex!” from somewhere behind them, and they sprang apart like startled rabbits and hurried into the kitchen.

Neither of them noticed Charles’ smirk, or Erik’s shark-grin.

 

Now, Alex has been avoiding Sean and Sean has been avoiding Alex, and both are taking longer showers than usual.

Charles, one night during “chess,” had asked: “How long do you think they’ll avoid each other?”

“How long did we?” Erik asked absently, like he didn’t care, but his eyes were sharp on Charles’ face.

This relationship mattered more to him than he would ever admit, and Charles _knows_ that, so he’s careful to be honest.

“I don’t think we did. At least, I didn’t. I wanted to be near you as much as you could, without you realize how much I wanted – how much I _needed_ – to be near you.”

Erik is watching him with serious, unreadable eyes, and Charles looks back at him and continues to talking, not even pretending to play chess.

“Then I helped you retrieve that memory and I fell, completely, _utterly_ , in love with you.” He’s whispering now. “For me, it was then – and always.”

He lifts his hand to his temple then, eyes questioning – Erik nods, slowly – and Charles shows him the memory, how the tears in his eyes were both from joy and anguish and _love_ , that nothing in his body was his, it was all _Erik_ , how when he clasped Erik’s shoulder he had really wanted to grab him and kiss him, fuck him slowly over the balcony, children be damned. How he loved Erik – how he _loves_ Erik – so fucking much.

When he comes back to himself, Erik is crying, and smiling, and Charles, who is also crying, smiles helplessly back at him.

 

Sean has an audio-fixation. Maybe. Perhaps he just likes to surround himself in loud music so he can’t think or hear the world or the pleas of his own heart. Or dick.

He’s so busy listening to his music that he doesn’t hear Alex approach him. And he screams a bit when he sees him.

Alex screws up his eyes and jabs his fingers in his ears, and Sean remembers to quit screaming, and then also remembers to take his headphones off and turn off the cassette.

“What – what the _fuck?!_ – what are you _doing_ here?”

Alex just glares at him, and his eyes are steely and his pretty, pretty mouth is set in a hard line, and Sean absently wonders if he’s going to die.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Alex growls.

How can Sean explain that Alex has been avoiding him too? How can he fix this situation?

 

“Ah,” Charles says, frowning and lifting a hand to his temple. Erik is there so fast, Charles wonders if Erik has Azazel’s powers.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The boys are having a show-down outside.” Charles sighs. “God, they’re both quite upset and _quite_ loud, even though they aren’t talking to each other.”

Erik smiles his shark-smile, predatory and amused. “That wasn’t long.”

“It’s long enough for both of them. They’re pissed at each other – and horny,” Charles adds as an afterthought.

“I pity them,” Erik’s voice is bland.

Charles has been so busy shutting out Sean and Alex that he doesn’t notice that Erik has backed him into a corner.

“Yes,” he says absently. “Poor things – ah, Alex, that wasn’t nice – oh!”

Erik has pushed a thigh between Charles’ legs and has leaned close, his breath hot on Charles’ neck.

“Yes?” He asks quietly. Erik likes to pretend that he is always in control. Charles loves to watch him come undone.

“Mmmm,” Charles murmurs, “do continue.”

 

“You’ve been avoiding _me,_ ” Sean says in reply. “Ever since –”

“Ever since you grew a pair?” Alex’s voice is harsh and his eyes are hot, and Sean flushes and wants to slink off and never see Alex again, and then he pauses.

That implied that Alex wanted it. That Alex wasn’t being a random cocky whore bastard with a pretty mouth and an amazing tongue. That he had been doing it to get Sean’s attention.

Sean was quiet for a very long time.

“Were you glad?” He asks finally, and his voice cracks. “Did you like it?”

Alex looks away.

 

“Please, _please_ , _Erik!”_ Charles is whispering. “I have to – I must make sure nothing goes wrong – _ahhhh_.”

Erik pauses, grins at him. “You just like listening to them. And watching them.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Charles groans.

“Wonder if you’d like to watch them, watch Alex with his naughty, naughty mouth giving Sean head while I blow you.”

“ _Ohhhhhh,”_ Charles’s moan is long and drawn out, and Erik laughs softly in his ear.

“You dirty old pervert,” he murmurs.

“Yes.” Charles agrees helplessly. “Yes.”

 

“I –” Alex stops, turns his back on Sean, and Sean is angry.

“That’s the problem with you!” he spits. “You go around flirting with _everyone_ and _licking_ things with your pretty mouth and your tongue, and then you kiss people and you don’t – don’t consider…how they feel.” His voice trails off to a whisper. He wonders if Alex is even listening.

Alex turn around, slowly, and he’s biting his fucking lip and Sean is just about done.

“If you want to go bite your fucking pretty mouth, go do it in front of Hank! I’m fucking done!”

He gets up and tries to shoulder past Alex, and then Alex is gripping his shoulders and slamming him against the wall and kissing him.

His mouth is wet and hot and his lips are soft and swollen and his tongue – _goddamn, your fucking tongue!_ is all that Sean can think.

Alex’s tongue is everywhere, on his lips, on his teeth, on his own tongue. He’s aggressive, as usual, shoving his tongue in Sean’s mouth and grabbing Sean’s hips and pushing him against the wall. Alex pulls Sean’s hair out of his ponytail and it falls down around his face, and Alex is tugging on his hair and running his fingers through it – _“your hair, Sean, your fucking hair.”_

 Then Alex’s hips are against Sean’s and Sean is whimpering, begging, moaning, and Alex is kissing his neck and sucking on his skin and _god fucking damnit his mouth_.

“Alex. _Alex.”_

 

“Look, Charles,” Erik says. He has dragged Charles – by the hair – over to a window that overlooks the other wall of the house.

Charles looks.

Alex has pushed Sean against the wall and is kissing him and sucking on his neck and they’re rutting against each other, and it makes Charles harder than he was before.

“ _Ah_ ,” he tries to say it as casually as he can. Erik’s hands are creeping south. “Looks like they’ve made up.”

“Look, Charles,” Erik commands again.

Charles looks.

 

Alex’s hands are insistent – they tug on the hem of Sean’s t-shirt, even though they’re outside where everyone can see them, and Sean can’t help but consent. He allows the t-shirt to be pulled off of him, though he whines when Alex breaks the kiss, and then Alex is kissing him again and unbuckling his jeans and Sean can only say, hoarsely,

“Alex. Fuck. Fuck. _Alex._ ”

Alex palms him through his boxers, and Sean wonders what he looks like right now, kissing Alex with messy, filthy kisses, his jeans pooled around his ankles, another guy’s hand on his dick, his own hips bucking up of their own accord.

“God,” he whimpers into Alex’s mouth, and he feels Alex grin and then Alex is kissing a line down his chest, and he looks up at Sean with this impossibly cocky face, this face that makes Sean want to kiss him again and again and again.

“What – what are you doing?” He manages to whisper.

“You’ll see.” Alex says.

 

“They seem to be off to a good start.” Erik says casually. He is mimicking what the boys are doing, sucking on Charles’s collarbone and casually unbuttoning Charles’s shirt.

Charles can’t bring himself to look away, though he’s sure that they need privacy.

Erik grins – Charles can _sense_ it, now – and unbuckles Charles’ pants. He glances over at Alex and then palms Erik through his pants, and Charles wonders if he is Sean or if he is Charles.

Then Erik is kissing a line down his chest and Charles has fisted his hand in Erik’s hair, murmuring impossible things – _and he can’t look away._

 

Alex stops at Sean’s boxers, now really more of a blue plaid tent, and looks up and grins at him. Sean is so far gone that he just grins back, his mind babbling: _oh my god oh my god is he going to do it oh my god his fucking mouth and his fucking tongue oh my god._

Alex – because he is obviously a porn star, an actor, a tease, _something_ – drags Sean’s boxers down _with his teeth_ , and Sean’s cock springs free and Alex grins and says something like: “Your hair, Sean.”

And then he’s licking the tip and dragging his teeth, _gently_ , over it and his tongue is there and so are his lips and then he’s taken Sean _in his mouth_ and his cheeks are hollow and he’s sucking so hard, and he’s whining deep in his throat and Sean is whimpering, thrusting into his face, unable to stop himself.

Alex stops, licks the vein and Sean’s balls and _everything_ and then takes him back him, all the way, and Sean can _feel_ Alex’s throat and it’s hot and moist and fucking _tight_ and it feels so fucking good.

“Alex!” Sean can’t stop thrusting into Alex’s mouth and Alex is fondling him, and it feels so good, oh my god, oh my god – _alex, alex, alex, oh my god oh my god oh my god your fucking mouth I’m fucking your mouth oh my god._

“Oh, my God.” Charles breathes out as Erik takes him, nearly swallows him, teeth slightly sharp and tongue perfect. “Oh, oh my God. Don’t ever stop.”

 _What is Sean doing to Alex?_ Erik is projecting so hard that Charles can hear him perfectly.

“Oh – _ah –_ he’s fucking Alex’s face, God, Erik, please –”

 _Do it._ Erik orders.

“Oh, _oh,_ okay –” Charles is glad because he can’t quite restrain himself any longer and he’s thrusting into Erik’s mouth and Erik is – smiling? – is _happy_ and sucking him contentedly, and he has the world’s best mouth, best tongue –

“Ah, _ah,_ Erik, _Erik.”_

“I’m going to – I can’t – I’m gonna –”

Sean comes with a shout, and he meets Alex’s eyes and Alex is staring up at him, smirking with his eyes, and he swallows Sean rather neatly, never breaking eye contact.

Then he slips out of Alex’s mouth and Alex – who doesn’t look a bit debaunched – asks, “My fucking pretty mouth, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sean answers vaguely. “Your fucking _perfect_ mouth.”

Sean has dragged his boxers and jeans back on, and is kissing Alex slowly, methodically, getting to know his mouth, when the metal chair in front of them bends itself into a pile of twisted metal.

“Huh,” Sean says.

“Yeah. Some chess game.” Alex says.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr!](http://marnz.tumblr.com/) prompts welcome.


End file.
